Journey Back Into The Past
by Kiley 1 09
Summary: Five years ago Hunter lied to Morgan telling her that he didn't love her anymore.Morgan wasn't ever the same. Five years later Morgan is returning to Widow's Vale To her past. And things will be definatly be different. Notgood summarisier. Just try it.
1. New Life

**No copyright Infringement Intended. No clue what time took place when the flashback was there. You decide I just think Morgan of being over 19 at least. Well have fun. First Sweep fic. R&R.**

Morgan looked at herself in the long mirror. Goddess I look like a mess, she thought to herself. She was skinnier than five years ago. She had black circles around her eyes too. She had actual curves on her body as well now. Her long hair was now longer than before actually it was down to her waist in a braid. But it looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Now that Morgan thought about it she hadn't.

"Mommy?" A little girl with blond hair with a few natural brownish tints in it and pale green eyes came into her room.

"Yes, sweets what is it?"

"Grandfather says that he has something to tell you."

"Thank you darling, is that it?"

"Yes Mama." The little girl walked out of the room. My daughter is so beautiful, she looks so much like her father . . . Morgan's thoughts stopped right there. Moira is my daughter and my daughter alone. No one else's she thought.

"Yes Da? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes indeed I did, my daughter, you have a strong bond with your own daughter but she needs her father too."

"Da . . ." Morgan trailed off leaving a deadly warning in the air.

"I know I know," Ciaran got up from behind his desk that he was sitting at and went to stand in front of Morgan. "As much as I hate him you have to admit, Moira could learn something from that Seeker of yours."

"No absolutely not Da!" Morgan guessed what he was really trying to say. "I'm not going back to Widow's Vale. Not Now"

"You have to go. He's your soul mate."

"No Da I think we were wrong. He's not my soul mate. At least not anymore . . . He told me he stopped loving me."

_Flashback_

"_How is she? Is she going to be alright?" Hunter asked Sky._

"_It was a close one we almost lost her there but she's alright now. And Hunter . . ." Sky was about to tell something to Hunter but stopped. "Never mind she'll tell you."_

_Alyce came into the living room and told Hunter that he may go in to see Morgan. Morgan ran straight through a powerful witch net. And almost got killed. But the thing is she ran in there because of Hunter. Hunter would have lost his life if she didn't. _**witch nets are strings and bolts of power that when turned a certain direction can be shot off and kill a person. Of course Morgan ran straight through the design to brake it up. If she didn't it would of shot Hunter when he was trying to bind a very evil and powerful witch.) **

"_Hey love you alright?" Although Hunter knew she wasn't alright he still asked. Morgan was very pale and could hardly move. She was also laying on a bed in a healing room that Alyce and Sky had set up. If she moved on her side you could see the blood stained sheets from her wound. Hunter swore to himself that this would never happen again. Ever. In spite of what had happened to herself and where she was Morgan smiled very brightly._

"_Hunter, Sky and Alyce found out that-" Morgan was interrupted._

"_I'm so sorry Morgan. This will never happen again. Morgan there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Hunter looked down at the floor and then when he looked up Morgan swore she could have seen pain in his eyes but he covered them over with an emotionless expression._

"_Yes Hunter? What is it?" Morgan put her hand over his. Hunter pulled his hand away from her's. Hunter worked up all his nerve to lie to his soul mate._

"_I can't see you anymore. I'm kinda bored with us now." His voice was about to break but he held it firm._

"_Oh come on Hunter! That's seriously not funny."_

"_I wasn't joking Morgan. I don't love you anymore. I'm over us." Hunter watched as Morgan's face crumpled in pain and her eyes got all big and looked like they were shaking. She gulped._

"_What did I do wrong?" Morgan asked. Hunter was near tears himself and he didn't trust his voice. He just shook his head no. Morgan's face had the expression of dieing on it. Tears were cascading down her cheeks. Sobs began to shake her body. Hunter stood up and left the room. He shut the door behind him. When he was in the living room he stopped. He could hear Morgan's sobs all the way here. Alyce and Sky came out of the kitchen. Sky was about to ask something when she saw a crystal tear stream down her cousin's face. Alyce ran in to the healing room to comfort Morgan._

"_What happened Hunter?" Sky asked. Hunter again couldn't trust his voice and again he just shook his head. He then left his house. Alyce came back out to the living room._

"_What happened Alyce?" Sky asked _

"_Morgan says that Hunter is over them and that he doesn't love her anymore." _

"_No he didn't! I'll kill him!" Sky stormed out of the house. She found Hunter sitting on the grass in the yard._

"_What the bloody hell did you do Hunter?" Sky sat down next to Hunter. She saw that he was truly upset. He managed to get out between sniffs and wiping tears off his face,_

"_Morgan got hurt. Protecting. Me. She was almost. K-k-killed. I promised her that she would never get hurt protecting me ever again. So I lied. I told her that I didn't love her anymore." Hunter shoved his face into his hands. Sky just looked at him like he was an idiot._

"_Hunter," she said softly " You can never stop someone who loves you to want to protect you." Sky was running her fingers through her cousins hair to smooth it out. It seemed that he just kept running his fingers through it again and again. Such a habit of his that made Morgan go nuts. Sky remembered Morgan thinking it was harder to resist him when ever he did it._

"_I got to go get her." Hunter stood up and ran back inside the house. "Morgan?"_

"_She's not here." Alyce said coming out of the healing room_

"_What do you mean? What happened?"_

"_She's gone. She literally walked out the back door. Slamd it so loud I'm surprised you didn't hear it."_

"_Damn it! How could I be so foolish?" Hunter looked like he was about to hurt himself._

_Flashback Ended_

Morgan left abruptly. Shutting the old wooden door to her father's study. Morgan didn't realize it till she saw herself again in the mirror. She was crying. Water streamed down her face.

_Water runs _

_Water stops_

_I cast a spell to stop water_

_And remain it all at the top._

The tears that were ruining her face and giving her red and puffy eyes stopped all of a sudden. She knew she shouldn't have cast a spell to help herself stop a natural flow of pain that was the result to the flashback that shattered her heart into a million pieces. Again. And Again.

The next thing she knew she was packing. Her child's things and her's. They were going to Widow's Vale.


	2. Families of All Kinds

Moira was giggling and jumping up and down in her seat on the plane. She was looking out the window and her face was lit up with the happiness of going to somewhere new. Her mother wasn't as happy as her daughter though. She had a grim expression on her face and her mouth was in a straight tight line. Morgan was NOT looking forward to going back to Widow's Vale. But Morgan made up her mind. She wasn't going to see Hunter. She was going to see her adoptive parents who she loved so much. She explained to Moira about the Rowlands. How Moira had an Aunt Mary K. and a different grandmother and a different grandfather than their family that Moira has only ever known. Morgan knew her 'parents' wouldn't feel that comfortable about Morgan's name being Morgan Riordan. But when Morgan changed it she knew she made the right choice. Moira was ecstatic about meeting new members of her family. All she has ever knew was her Uncle Killian, Aunt Iona, Uncle Kyle, Grandfather Ciaran, and stories of her mother's ancestors. Morgan remembered that Sky and Alyce knew she had a child because they are the ones who found out when they were healing her wounds and examining her. Gazing down at her child Morgan took all of her features of her face in. The palish green eyes that were sparkling like emeralds in the sun at the moment which reminded Morgan painfully of the child's father. She had long silky wavy blond hair. Like her fathers. But there was a brownish tint from Morgan in the hair too. Moira's nose was straight and perfect. Her lips were a delicate pink. And it seemed that Moira was becoming very very powerful. She mastered spells that took weeks of training. And along with her mother and along the Belwicket's line of the female Riordan's her truest and most trusted element was fire too. Moira would grow up and be beautiful.

The plane was finally landing. When Moira and Morgan got off it and grabbed the little luggage they had then went to rent a car. Das Boot was long gone. It took most of the painful memories along with it. But there will still a few left willing to shatter her heart more that it already was. They were in a cab and Moira's face was halfway out the window. She was amazed at the fresh breeze and magnificent clear blue sky. It was so much different than the polluted city they lived in. Morgan caught herself being amazed just like her daughter. The cab driver dropped them off at the old car place. Morgan rented a car and she bought a car seat for Moira there too. They were driving all around Widow's Vale and the passed Cal's and Selene's old house. Morgan looked up to the window that she remembered seeing a light pass through one night. That felt like such a long time ago. And when she thought about everything she's went through, the bad and good, it was a long time ago. Soon, to soon Morgan thought, they were on her street. She just sat in the car and looked at the backseat. Moira was sleeping. That gave Morgan a good enough reason not to walk up the walkway that she trampled on almost all her life. And not to ring the doorbell that's she's answered so many times. Morgan was trembling and knew her parents would find it uncomfortable to have an unknown car parked in the front of their house. Morgan's thoughts were whizzing in her head.

'Mom. . .Dad. . .Mary K. . . .' How would they think of this? Morgan having grown up to an adult. Morgan becoming a mother to a daughter. And Morgan coming back after five years.

_Flashback_

_Dear Mom, Dad, Mary K._

_I'm going to miss you guys so much. I have to go find my destiny and I have to go live a new life. I'm going to be very happy. Trust me. I have money. I have food. I have clothing. And I have half brothers and a half sister I didn't know about. I'm going to go live with them and Ciaran. Who is my blood father. I love all you guys so much. And trust me again on this don't cry for me. Mary K, don't even think of tracking me down. And no don't scowl at the paper. Just live your life. Mom I love you so much and guess what. I'm starting to like healthy food. Dad you will always be the best dad in the whole world. _

_XOXO Love,_

_Morgan_

_Flashback Ended_

That was the last time that they ever heard from Morgan. That was the note that she left them. Moira mumbled in her sleep. Which made Morgan smile. Mary K. mumbles too. Come to think of it Moira isn't that much different from her two families. She's smack dab in the middle.

Morgan got out of the car finally overpowering her fears. She went around the side that faced away from the house and unbuckled Moira from her car seat. She picked up the sleeping child. Moira's head drooped to Morgan's shoulder and her face was tucked into her mother's neck. Morgan murmured soothing words so not to scare Moira and lifted her up a little bit to get a better grip on her. Morgan still concealed behind the car slamd the door shut. Morgan took a deep breath. And made a mental note for herself.

REMEMBER TO BREATHE!

Morgan walked up the walkway. Hearing her daughter's slow and even breaths near her ear soothed her down. A bit. Morgan got to the door. Took another deep breath. And then she rang the doorbell.

**What do you think? Review please. Was this a good cliff-hanger till I update the next chapter?**


	3. THEY love US

Thanx to everyone who reviewed. Here's chap. 3

Chapter 3

Mary K's POV.

I heard a car door slam. I went over to the window and looked out. I managed to get a glimpse of a young woman with long brown hair. She opened a backseat door to the car and pulled something out of it. I just shrugged off this weird feeling I got. It was probably more signs for Mom and her realistate job. I went back over and sat on the couch and picked up the magazine I was reading. Why did I get this weird feeling that made my guts ache for something in the past. I again ignored it. I heard the young woman come up our forever-long walk. She stopped at the door and paused for a very long minute. I was getting frustrated. Why didn't the lady just ring the doorbell already? Then she did. She rang it. I got up seeming like my legs were in slow motion. Why didn't I move faster? Why did I even feel like I needed to hurry up and open the door to the stranger.

I opened the door feeling as if my arm weighed a hundred pounds. I wasn't expecting who I found on my doorstep. It definitely wasn't Mom's realistate sign lady. That I was absolutely positive about.

(Back to Morgan's POV)

I rang the doorbell. A very older looking Mary K. opened it. Her eyes traveled over me making sure I wasn't an illusion. Her mouth fell right open. I almost grinned. It was so not like her to be this surprised. Then again I don't blame her. My brown hair is twirled into a braid that travels all the way down my back. I as very skinny. I still had beautiful eyes but there was the blue shadows surrounding them from restless sleeps. I also took a liking to medieval clothing and style. In fact I was wearing the long green velvet dress. It brought out my curves nicely. The skirt end of it flowed around me and it had long sleeves that went all the way past my wrist and covered half of my hand. There was gold trim right where the skirt started and at the bottom of the skirt as well. Not to mention I had a very small child in my arms. She probably thought I was the ghost from Christmas Past. I tried giving her a smile. It was shaky. She just stood there. Still not believing what she saw. Then my child shivered. Her eyes flickered to her and then back to me. She immediately stepped aside to let me in. it was freezing in the house. I looked over and saw that the fireplace wasn't going. Didn't these people freeze? I put Moira down on the couch and grabbed a blanket from the top of the couch and put it around her. I then went over to the fireplace and snapped my fingers. I called on my ancient fire roots and the fireplace had a nice warm fire going. Mary K. didn't say anything she just kept judging her sanity. I finally broke the silence.

"Is mom and dad home?" I asked.

"Morgan? Is it really you?" Mary K. asked disbelief in her voice.

"Yes. I'm so sorry that I went away. I had too. I'm so sorry." I kept apologizing. Mary K all of a sudden came running into me. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly. She was crying into my shoulder. I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I'm so glad that you came back. It's been 5 years." I all of a sudden felt guilt spread through me like wild fire. Mary K. must of seen the emotion on my face because she said,

"Oh Morgan I'm just so glad your back I have to tell you everything. Mom and Dad will be ecstatic when they found out your back. Hunter . . . nearly died Morgan. He told me everything. You must forgive him." She saw pain stabbing at my heart. I remember Bree telling me this is why she didn't seriously fall in love. Because there was too much pain if it went bad. I should of listened to her.

"Mary K.," my voice broke but I went on. "the only reason I'm here is to come back and see you and Robbie, Bree, Mom, and Dad. No one else. I might see Alyce if I have the time. I only lived through everything because of my savior. My little angel." I turned to look at Moira meaning that I only lived my life because of her. She was my savior from death. Mary K. looked at Moira and then back at me. Just then the door opened. Mom and Dad came in. They looked . . . different, old. Dad saw me first and stood there shocked. My mother was trying to talk to him when she saw that he was staring at something across the room from themselves. She turned around. She saw me. The grocery bag from her arms slipped from her grasp and was about to fall to the floor. I put up my hand and said,

"Mye akairas," the ancient words stopped the bag an inch from the floor. I then used my mind and levitated the bag so it wouldn't fall after the quick spell was used up. I walked over slowly and picked up the bag and put it on the table that was next to the door. I just stood there in front of them. In my green velvet dress that made me look almost enchanting. They just stared. Mouths gaping. Eyes wide. It was pure shock running through their bodies. I waited and waited. Nothing happened I was starting to think coming back was a bad idea. Very bad idea. My mother stepped forward.

"Morgan?" I glanced behind me to see Mary K. grinning like she just won a million bucks. My mom asked me if I was me. What a silly question.

"Yes mom?" I was afraid that she didn't want me hear anymore. That after 5 years things have changed and I wasn't apart from the family anymore. My mother put her arms around me. I felt safe and secure right there with her. Sobs started to emerge from her body. I felt crystal tears trickle down the sides of my cheeks. My father than came forward. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me into a strong embrace. He let go and they just continued looking at me. Seeing how I grew up without them. I heard movement behind me on the couch,

"Momma? Momma?" I swirled around. Realizing Moira would have no clue where we are. I ran to the side of the couch. I grabbed her hand.

"Yes darling? I'm right here it's okay." I soothed her. She held her arms up to me and gave me a sleepy smile. I picked her up into my arms and rocked her while patting her back. She was truly my angel. I turned back around and gave my parents and Mary K. a smile. Mary K. was with Mom and Dad now and they were all staring at me. Again. But this time they all had mixed emotions running across their faces. Mom had awe and compassion all in her eyes.

"Your a mother? When? How?" My Mom was completely out of her element.

"Yes," I told them. "I had Moira five years ago." I wasn't completely sure I wanted to know their reaction. Five years ago I left this town and them. Five years ago I gave birth to a baby girl. It all seemed obvious. All they had to do was put two and two together and there you go. Mary K. was the first to figure everything out. Mary K. luckily didn't know the father, I intended to keep it that way. It wouldn't be long until it dawned on the others. My mother broke out of her stare. She peeked at the again sleeping child in my arms.

"I'll go make us some tea." was all she said. Obviously they were going to make me talk about what happened. If they wanted to know the father than they would have to go ask another source. Because I wasn't telling them. I sat down on the sofa pulling the blanket around Moira while she still dozed in my arms. Mary K. sat next to me. And my father sat in the armchair near the fireplace. I knew Mary K. kept glancing over between me and my daughter but I didn't really care. This was the first time they saw Moira. Let them look and examine her. It was only a matter of time before one of them guessed the father. It was rather easy. Moira had almost all of her father's looks. Mary K. started to rub her hand over Moira's silky blond hair. Moira in her sleep smiled. Then mumbled. That made my father smile deeply. Mary K. loved Moira they all did. My family loved my daughter and they loved me. I was perfectly content with that.

**A/N : I hope you guys liked it I was having some trouble getting started. It's pretty late and I'm forgoing some of my homework to work on this so I hope it's good. Or I would be getting a bad grade for nothing. Oh well . . . Enjoy! R&R**


	4. Waiting

**A/N Sorry everyone! It's been so long. I don't exactly know where to go from here I don't want to rush the story. I have been pretty busy lately. So again sorry! I know a lot of blah blah blah. On with the story!**

Chapter 4

Morgan's POV

My mom invited us to stay for dinner. Moira was in an old seat made for five year olds so that they could actually see over the table. Seeing her stab her fork at a piece of potato and then stuff it in her mouth is quite funny. My mother was enjoying it the most. She took being a grandmother absolutely awesome. But I bet she wouldn't use the word awesome. It's just not grandmother-ish. Mary K. watched Moira like a hawk. She wouldn't let Moira be in any position to hurt herself. At one point that night Mary K. realized she was being exactly what she hated. She was being over-protective. She laughed and looked back down at the child who was in her lap reading a picture book. Now we are all sitting on the big sofa, me with tea and Moira in my lap with hot chocolate. She drank it up and started scooping out the semi-melted marshmallows at the bottom of her mug with her spoon. She smiled and set the mug down on a coaster on a table. My father then went and grabbed her tiny hand into his big warm ones. She apparently liked that and held out her arms for her grandfather to pick her up. My father looked like he was going to cry with happiness. He picked her up and placed her in his lap. She tried scooting closer to him to get some heat. He pulled her closer and held her tight. Soon she was again sleeping. Some people thought she was only three years old. She acted like one. But she was at the same time really mature and had an open mind to the world. My mother than spoke,

"Morgan? We have a lot of questions for you. It's only fair if you answer them."

"Yea I know. I've been unfair for the longest time. Five years to be exact. I'll answer any that you have." Except one. _That _one.

"Okay my turn first," said Mary K. thinking of what she should ask. "Have you been staying with your biological father the whole time?"

"Yes, I have been staying with him the whole time. He's been very helpful. He is pretty much the only one who knows the whole story. I had to tell him everything I wasn't in a very good condition when I found his house." My parents seemed to take this news in and looked at me for a long time again checking I wasn't an illusion. Next my mother asked me a question.

" Are you still into Wicca? Wait, don't answer that. That was a stupid question." My mother shook her head remembering what I did with the grocery bag. "Did Ciaran teach you Wicca?" she finally asked.

"Some. Actually he just taught me a lot of life lessons. Not really Wicca. I guess if you think about it in a way he opened more doors to Wicca through those life lessons." My dad just nodded and my mom kinda stared off into space.

"Hon, I have another question," My father began. But my mother finished it for him. " Are you married?" I gulped. This was getting a little too close to a bad subject if you asked me.

"No," I barely whispered.

They still heard me and didn't do anything. Didn't nod or shake their heads. Didn't speak or gesture at anything. Mary K. finally broke the new uncomfortable silence.

"So Morgan, do you have anywhere to stay?" My parents seemed to take interest at this.

"No I don't I was going to go and try to find somewhere to stay." I replied.

"Stop being so silly and ridicules. You can stay with us." Dad said.

"Yea you and Moira can sleep with me in my room. I have a huge bed so that you and Moira can sleep on that and I'll sleep on a blow-up mattress!" exclaimed Mary K.

"Oh no, you should let me sleep on the mattress and you and Moira sleep on the bed." I realized what I just said and quickly changed it. "I mean you can have the bed and Moira and I can have the mattress on the floor. Sorry I'm always thinking of making Moira as comfortable as she can be."

"You are being ridicules again. I will sleep on the floor. You and Moira will sleep on the bed. Relax." And with that Mary K. got up and kissed Mom and Dad good night. Dad and Mom kissed Moira's sweet silky blond hair without waking her. Then dad transferred Moira from his arms into mine. I called Mary K. over. I passed her over to my sister's open arms. Mary K. carefully rocked her back and forth. Moira smiled. I walked into Mom's arms and hugged her tight,

"Thank you," I whispered into her ear. I then walked into my Dad's arms.

"Dad I think you are getting shorter." I joked. He chuckled. Then in reply said,

"Or you just grew taller." I laughed and said goodnight to them. I followed Mary K. up the stairs who still had Moira.

I walked into Mary K. 's room. And saw her gigantic bed.

"You would have been able to sleep in your room any other day but it's all dusty and nothing is clean. No one had the heart to move anything. I think somehow we really knew one day you would come back. We just didn't know when." Mary K. sighed and placed Moira down on the fluffy black comforter.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I was lying in Mary K.'s bed with Moira huddled up next to me in a sleeping gown that I put her in. I myself was in a sleeping gown that was rather medieval. Ha! That's not a surprise. Mary K. was sleeping or pretending to sleep on the floor.

"Mary K. remember I'm a blood witch. I know your not sleeping." I said.

"Man, your good! I want to ask you something. I promise I'll not tell Dad or Mom."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Who's Moira's father?" Oh no! Not this question.

"She doesn't have one." I replied in a emotionless voice. Mary K. propped herself up on one elbow to look at me. I propped myself up on one elbow to lean over my daughter and look at her.

"Morgan don't try and pull that on me. I'm no child. I know there has to be a father."

"Well she doesn't have one. And I already told you that. It's just me and Moira." my voice broke at the end. Damn it!

"Morgan . . . please. Just tell me." I got out of bed and stood near her window. Then I broke down in sobs. Silently I cried. Mary K. came over and wrapped her arms around me. I just held on tightly.

I needed to stop crying. So I said my spell again.

_Water runs _

_Water stops_

_I cast a spell to stop water_

_And remain it all at the top._

Mary K. noticed I was murmuring words so she took a step back. She gasped when all my tears dissipated.

"Morgan you can't stop the flow of water forever. It has to come out some time." She sighed and looked at me. She had . . . sadness in her eyes. But it wasn't directed at me. At someone else . . .

Moira must of felt the absence of my warm body, she turned over to face the window with me and Mary K. outlined and glowing from the effect of the moonlight she mumbled something. I nodded at Mary K. and gave her a silent thank you. Than I hopped into bed and held my child close to my body to warm her up again. Mary K. fell asleep close after that. I could feel her uncased feelings of confusion and determination. I started drifting to sleep right after that.

It was morning. It came way to soon. Another night of restlessness and no sleep. No wonder I had my 'black eyes'.

Soon after that Mary K. got up and went to the shower. Moira was waking up too. She turned over and faced me. I put a smile on my face for her. She smiled at me and opened her beautiful green eyes. Ah. My angel. But her smile turned into a frown. With her finger she traced over my blackish blue circles under my eyes.

"Mommy you didn't sleep last night did you?" I didn't need to worry Moira.

"Of course I did sweets." For like two hours I said to myself. Moira sensing something wasn't right smiled again to cheer me up. And her smile did. Than she put her arms around my neck.

"Mommy I love you. You know that right?" My angel, my angel.

"Of course honey, I will always love you too. To the moon and back." Moira giggled at her favorite line. She repeated it to me.

"To the moon and back, mommy. Love you always."

I just got out of my shower and I dressed myself in a light blueish dress. Medieval of course. I braided my hair this time in two braids. My hair was so long. I walked down stairs after that and saw to my delight that Moira was sitting in her five year old chair eating a banana and cereal. I felt a familiar presence coming up the walk. Oh no! Damn it!! I ran down the rest of the steps and grabbed Moira out of her chair. She dropped the banana that she was about to put in her mouth.

"Mary K. , mom, dad do NOT tell Hunter that I'm here! I did not come to see him. I came to see you guys. Don't tell him." I ran up the stairs with Moira and hid ourselves in my dusty room. I looked around and it was all the same. My sweet old room. Moira felt all at home in this little room. I stepped onto the brown unforgivable rug. I stopped. I remembered that one time me and Hunter used his father's lueg to scry. Than we made out on the rug. Moira came to me and pulled on my shirt"Mommy can I use a spell to get all the dust away?" Hunter would sense it.

"No not right now."

"Oh please?"

"I said no Moira. Not right now."

"Fine Mommy." And then she smiled. I still couldn't believe it. She was my perfect angel. Now I just had to wait. For. Him. to. Leave.

"Now we must be very quiet. Okay darling?" I asked

"Yes. I understand."

And then we waited. All the meanwhile my heart was about to make me run downstairs and jump in his arms. No. don't think that. Just wait till he leaves.


	5. Realization

**A/N sorry again peoples! My you tube account has been really hectic and my grades for math were dropping. That's bad, very bad. And I might of broke a couple of finger so I missed a softball game! UGH! I hate missing my sports. Well on to the story.**

Chapter 5

Mary K.'s POV

I just stood there dazed. What was going on? Is it possible Morgan was hurting just as much as Hunter was? I really needed to ponder on these thoughts later. Now Hunter was just coming up the walkway. Morgan grabbed Moira and went upstairs to what I believe was her room and now I think they're hiding. The familiar ring of the doorbell sounded and I looked around. While I just stood there my parents took away the 5-year-old's seat, the small kids blankets, toys, and books. They were now siting on the couch my mom pretending to read a magazine and my dad pretending to read the newspaper.

"I'll get it," I whispered. My parents just acted normal. Then I went and opened the door.

Hunter's POV

I sat there in my car in front of Morgan's OLD house. For the trillionth/billionth time since I lost her five years ago I told myself how stupid I was. The pain was still fresh in my mind. But lately actually really just about a day, it started yesterday, I've been feeling different. Like there was some kind of space inside of my heart but it wasn't hurting that much. I wonder why? Then my mind brought flashbacks of what happened in this car, so many times, so many years ago. Morgan and I had events and well serious make out sessions in this same car. I remember we were in some sort of way connected. A special bond and only one other person could have this connection with yourself. Your soul mate. I realized that Mary K. might have heard something from Morgan. I hastily got out of the car and slammed the car door shut. I was walking up the walkway when the weird feeling came over me again but it was stronger. I just shrugged it off. I kept on walking. It seemed like I was walking forever. Then I almost ran right into their front door. I took a step back and shook my head attempting to clear it. I then rang the doorbell. I heard someone walking to the door. Then Mary K. opened the door. She gave me a brief hug and told me to come in. When I walked inside it seemed Mary K. 's parents were . . happy. Different. Very different. Their faces weren't gray anymore. Their eyes danced. They couldn't stop smiling. Whoa! Way different. That means . . . something happened.

"What happened? Did you guys hear from Morgan?" I questioned. Mary K. walked over to the couch and sat down with her parents she too looked way happier. She also looked more grown up. No one said anything but I didn't give up.

"Come on! tell me! Please," They all just shook their heads. But Mary K. the only one in this whole house that knew the real story looked like she was having a hard time staying silent. I asked once more.

"You know something! I need to know it too!" that's when something exploded. Everyone just started talking at once making excuses and more excuses. The house echoed all the talking and it sounded like they were yelling. Yeesh! Quiet down my mental self yelled back at them.

Morgan's POV

I was holding Moira close to me. I could sense him. And it was tearing my heart up. I was all of a sudden numb. For a second I blacked out. NO NO NO!! I can't have a breakdown now! Moira must have realized that I loosened my hold on her when I went numb.

"Mommy are you okay?" She then put her hand on my cheek and wiped away something. I was crying and I didn't even realize it. I wiped away all the other tears and reassured her that I was fine. I got my breathing under control and went over to the dusty bed. I lied down there not caring if I got dust all over my back. Moira than came up to the side of the bed.

"Mommy I wan' to go dowsairs'! I didn' finish my breakfast!" Moira said in her five-year-old voice.

"No not right now." was all I said.

"Mommy! But I want to!"

"No Not right now." I repeated.

"Mommy I want to go now!!" She said starting to raise her voice.

"Shhh! Not now. And that's the last time I'm saying that Moira!" Starting to raise my own voice.

Then the unimaginable happened. Moira had a tantrum right there and then. Right there and then! Why did it have to be here? I asked myself. She was screaming and crying. Not to mention kicking. Good thing our floors and walls were thick. Not really. Uh-oh.

"Ahhhhhhhh Mommmyyyy!! Not fairrrrrr!" She yelled. Not good.

"Shh . . . Shh it's okay. Everything's okay." I comforted and I tried to bring her to me so I could hold her. She shrugged away and screamed once more. Than before I could grab her she ran out the door and shut it behind her. I myself felt like screaming. Not now! Hunter is still downstairs! UGH! I got up and quickly counted to ten than slowly and silently walked out the door. I stood at the top of the stairs where I was mostly hidden to everyone, but I could see everything and everyone.

Hunter's POV

I thought I heard something upstairs. I raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at everyone. They shrugged.

"Probably just the heating," Mary K said but there was uneasiness in her voice.

Then this little girl with bouncy blond hair and green eyes came running down the stairs. I felt a weird connection that I've never felt before with the little girl. She immediately stopped and looked at me . Than she ran behind me like she was hiding from something upstairs. I heard all the others gasp aloud. When I looked up from the little girl to them they were all looking a little clammy and nervous. Something . . . weird was happening. And I don't think I was suppose to know about it. I turned around to talk to the little girl.

Morgan's POV

Oh My God! She just ran to him and hid behind him. He looks like he is going to talk to her. I started to hold my breath. Oh great! This I bet is going to be one visit to my house that he never will forget.

Mary K.'s POV

I looked at Hunter and at Moira. I stumbled backwards. They looked so much like each other. They looked so much like each other. They looked so much like each other. I had o keep saying that over and over in my head till' I finally figured it out. I think I've known it already but it's shoving the words right in my face now. I think that Moira is Morgan and . . . and Hunter's baby. It would make sense. It would answer unanswered questions. It's around the same time Morgan left. I know the truth on why Morgan actually left. But why didn't she ever tell me? I would of understood. Does Hunter even know that the girl he was talking to was his daughter? It didn't seem like he knew. I gasped as I realized that it all made perfect sense now! Why Morgan didn't like to talk about Hunter, why she didn't like to talk about Moira's father. Everything was so obvious! I don't know why I didn't think of this before!

Hunter's POV

I turned around to see Mary K. cover her mouth when she gaped. What? I thought. Why is she gasping?

I turned back around to the little girl. Since I was crouched down to her level I thought I might be able to talk to her now.

"Hi," I said uncertainly "What's your name?"

"Moira," she said in absolute ease and confidence.

"That's a very pretty name."

"What's your name?" Moira asked filled with curiosity.

"My name-" I was interrupted by the most beautiful voice.

Morgan's POV

I was just crouching behind the wall at the top of the staircase just watching and listening. Seeing Hunter again made shivers run down my spine every five seconds. I didn't know if those shivers were good or bad. I realized that by the look of it Hunter hadn't used his magic in a long time. And that's why he didn't even bother to cast his senses. He and my daughter were just talking and he had the most caring look on his face, it made something inside my chest squeeze.

I think Mary K. has it all figured out. She seems shocked, and delighted. But it also seemed like it was news she had heard a long time ago and forgot about it, than all of a sudden remembered. Moira just asked Hunter what his name was. This has gone to far. It's not good anymore, I have to interrupt Hunter just before he says his name. Because to her his real name would be . . . Daddy. Not Hunter. And even though I'm not with Hunter anymore I would hate having my daughter call me Morgan instead of Mommy, so I'm going to make sure Hunter gets the same treatment. I slowly got up from crouching and by bones cracked from crouching so long, Hunter didn't seem to notice that little noise. Than I started to go down the stairs. Still he didn't notice me. I was halfway down when I interrupted him just in time.

"Moira, sweetie, come here please," As I told Moira to come Hunter turned around to look at me.

CLIFFY. (haha)


End file.
